Look, Don't Touch, You're Asking Much!
by MidoriTenshiSakura
Summary: My third Fic... Featuring, S+S, E+T, C+T, and sooooo much more! Oh- and don't forget the guardians!
1. Ice Cream and Cheerleading Practice

Author's Notes:  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! MidoriTenshiSakura is here once again! This is my third fanfic ever to be posted on the ever-so-pleasing fanfiction.net! This is the first time I will write in chapters. Just read, enjoy and PLEASE...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if in case you're wondering, pretend that the CCS movie two did not happen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs to the Anime geniuses CLAMP and Kodansha. They air it at NHK network. [I just don't what time and day, or if they still air it. It's been around... 4 years since they first put it on air.]  
  
"..."-speaking  
'...'-thoughts  
-flashback  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Look, Don't Touch, You're Asking Much  
Chapter One: Ice cream and Cheerleading Practice  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!"   
Sakura turned around to see Syaoran running, trying to catch up with her. "Nan desu ka, Syaoran-kun?"   
"Uh... can... can I..." he said as he reached Sakura, who stopped for him to catch up.   
"Okay, you can breathe. Now tell me, why are you calling me?"   
"Uh... I...uhm..."   
"What? You know if you don't have anything to say, I've still got Cheerleading practice." Sakura retorted.   
"No, matte! Uh... can I watch your cheerleading practice?" Syaoran blurted out. When he realized what he said, he wanted to slap his face. 'Dumb Ass! Can't you ask her to go out with you?'   
"Oh. Okay!" she casually said as she looked him in the eye.  
Amber met emerald.  
Then time froze for the two of them. It was like cherry blossoms were flying around the two of them. Both wanted to wrap their arms around each other, but decided against it. Still amber and emerald orbs were glued to each other.  
The wind blew cherry blossoms around them. [A/N: This is the real thing now...] The cool breeze passed them and blew Sakura's auburn hair and Syaoran's chestnut bangs. A muffled "Kawaii!!" was heard and there were some movements from a nearby bush, causing Sakura and Syaoran to look. And they saw-  
  
ERIOL. AND. TOMOYO.  
  
Eriol's hands were covering the tender lips of a sweat-dropping Tomoyo, who was holding a 500-gram handycam.   
"Oh boy..." Sayoran and Sakura said in unison.  
"Uh-aheh-heh-heh..." was all Tomoyo could say.   
Eriol flashed a faint smile. "Konnichiwa!" he muttered.  
"What exactly are you doing here?" asked a flushed Syaoran.  
"We're... watching one of...my videotapes, ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?!" Tomoyo glanced at Eriol.  
"Yes, indeed. Care to join us?"  
"No. Gomen ne, I've still got cheerleading practice." Sakura answered as she waved her pompoms.  
"Oh... What about you, my cute descendant? Got any plans?" Eriol asked, pretending to be innocent.  
"I've still got important matters to accomplish rather than just mope around." He said rather defiantly.  
"Oh. Then what important matter IS that?" Eriol asked evilly.  
"Sore wa himitsu desu! None of your business!" Syaoran flushed red and glowered at Eriol.  
"I'm really sorry Tomoyo-chan, but I'm going now. Sayonara! Call you later!" Sakura finished, and ran to the gymnasium.   
"Great." Syaoran murmured and ran towards Sakura's direction to catch up with her. And they walked away.  
  
"Don't they just look good together?" Tomoyo plastered a smile on her face.   
"Hai, hai. Daidouji-san. They're soulmates." Eriol replied happily, though his heart is filled with envy for his "daughter" and cute descendant, who has a mutual understanding. "Demo, onegai, Daidouji-san, call me Eriol."  
"Not if you can call me Tomoyo."  
"Hai, Tomoyo-chan."  
"Hai, Eriol-kun."  
'How I wish you feel the way that I do.' Eriol sighed to himself.  
  
"TO-MO-E-DA! TO-MO-E-DA!"  
Syaoran could hear the cheerleading squad's shout and it echoed though the gymnasium. He sat on the lower box, watching the squad as they practiced. Well actually not the squad. He watched Sakura. His eyes fell on her as she climbed the top of the pyramid. He watched how Sakura danced gracefully. How her hips swayed to the beat of the drum. He watched how she waved her pompoms, and how she jumps down from the pyramid with her composure still gathered up. 'Oh Sakura', he thought to himself.  
  
Sakura was nervous. Syaoran is there, watching her as she practiced.  
"Better not make any mistakes, Sakura-chan..." Chiharu whispered to her ear. And this made her REALLY nervous.   
'Calm down, Kinomoto-san, you're a cheerleader. You must'nt be distracted by...by... SYAORAN! Oh...' she thought as she played with the baton with her right hand.   
'I can't! It's Syaoran watching me!' she flipped the baton high and made a backflip befor the baton landed in front of her face. And she grabbed it.  
  
Her usual stunt, which made her the captain of the Cheerleading Squad.  
  
And Syaoran the captain of the Soccer Team.   
  
Her counterpart.  
  
Everyone tells them they're good match, but she won't believe it until she hears it straight from Syaoran. She really felt good everytime the squad cheers for the Soccer team.  
  
Everytime she cheers for Syaoran.  
  
'What am I thinking?' she came back to her senses when the drum beat hard to signal the start of the dance.  
  
"Okay, guys! That's all for today! Be here tomorrow at 16:15." finally the coach shouted, the same time Syaoran and Sakura mumbled: "Finally..."  
Sakura headed for the dugout, so she could change then go home.  
"Sakura-chan!" Syaroan shouted, then he ran down the stairs to meet her.  
"I'll... I'll take you home." he practically shouted. This made the other girls from the squad look at them. Some giggled and ran to the dugout. He brushed his messy hair with his hand then slid it into his pocket.   
"Sure, Syaoran-kun." Sakura replied.  
Syaoran's face lit up. "Yokatta! I'll wait for you on the benches." he said as he motioned her that he will be waiting outside, then disappeared from the crowd heading out of the gym.  
  
"Yokatta! I'll wait for you on the benches..."  
These words kept on ringing in Sakura's ears as she changed into her new clothes. Flashbacks of how Syaoran reacted at her reply accompanied those words. Then she muttered under her breath.  
"Does he like me?"  
"Of course he does!" a familiar voice intervened in her thoughts.  
"M-M-Meiling-sama! W-What d-did y-you say?" Sakura said, startled.  
"I said... HE LIKES YOU! Isn't that obvious?!" Meling stated as she put her long black hair into a queue.  
"Oh don't overreact, Meiling-sama. He's... He's your...nothing! Uh-he-heh..."  
"Oh c'mon, Sakura-chan. I KNOW YOU like SYAORAN-kun! And HE LIKES YOU! Oh, and by the way, I'm not his fiancèe, I'm his ex-fiancèe!" Meiling said as she helped Sakura fix her hair. "You better not keep your warrior waiting out there! You go girl!" then she pushed Sakura out of the dug-out.  
  
Ever since she came back five years ago she had been in Cheerleading, and helped Syaoran on his supposed "Mission" to try to get Sakura's love. She accepted the fact that Syaoran loved her- only like a sister to him- although it took her a month to get over it. She always felt that Syaoran did not love her, but she pretended to be blind. When she first met Sakura in Syaoran's apartment about eight yearas ago [A/N: Just recall the time when they captured the MOVE card and Syaoran fell on Sakura... they looked so KAWAI!!! ^_^], she felt that Sakura and Syaoran belonged to each other. And that's why he clung soooo hard to Syaoran, fearing that Syaoran might- and will, sooner or later- fall for the Kinomoto girl. Wel at least Syaoran kept his promise to her that he will tell her if he found "the right one that he will love for eternity."  
Well it doesn't matter anymore. It's time he helped Syaoran. It's time to repay him for protecting her when she was in trouble- or got them into trouble.  
  
And now's the right time.  
  
"Gomen ne, did I keep you waiting for too long?" Sakura inquired of Syaoran, who at that time was deep in his thoughts.  
"S-Sakura-chan!" Syaoran quickly stood up and got her gym bag.   
"Do you want to eat some ice cream? There's a newly-opened ice-cream parlor 8 blocks away." Syaoran glanced at his watch. 17:30. 'Perfect', he thought.  
Sakura reached into her pocket and got her wallet. She opened it and saw that she still has ¥1000. "Okay. I've still got ¥1000 in my wallet." she responded.  
"Ikimasu!" She grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran towards the direction of the ice cream parlor. Syaoran let himslf be dragged along by Sakura.  
  
~End of Chapter One~  
  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. About the OOC. Gomen. It kinda looks much better if they were like that in some occasions. Like how Meiling pushed Sakura to Syaoran that much. If you haven't watched the movie two of this anime then you would say it's OOC.   
  
2. About the ever-kawaii bishounen Syaoran. Don't you think he looks so KAWAII whenever he stammers around Sakura?  
  
3. About the all-knowing English gaijin Eriol. It really is not him to say "Care to join us?" He would rather say: "Would you like to join us? We'd be delighted if you do."   
  
4. About Eriol and Tomoyo being behind the bush. Why didn't Sakura and Syaoran felt Eriol's aura? It's because he hid his powers. And why didn't he feel Syaoran and Sakura go near them? Because he was too busy to care about a Tomoyo squealing "Kawaii!!" than to mind the couple she was videotaping.  
Please review!  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


	2. An Irritating Onii-chan and a Surprise f...

Author's Notes:  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! MidoriTenshiSakura is here once again! This is my third fanfic ever to be posted on the ever-so-pleasing fanfiction.net! This is the first time I will write in chapters. Just read, enjoy and PLEASE...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: me no own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
"..."-speaking  
'...'-thoughts  
-flashback  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Look, Don't Touch, You're Asking Much  
Chapter Two: An irritating Onii-chan and a Surprise for Sakura-chan   
  
Meanwhile back at the Tomoeda High School Music Room...  
  
But if I forgive you all this  
And you forgive me all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me... now...  
[It's all coming back to me now...]  
When I touch you like that  
[It's all coming back to me now...]  
If we do it like this  
[It's all coming back to me now...]  
But if we...  
  
Eriol finished playing the piano as Tomoyo breathed in for air. "Okay, guys..." the mentor said. "...the competition is still three months away but we have to be ready. Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-san, you did very well."  
"Domo arigato gusaimas." they said as they bowed.  
"Minna, you must practice the ranging of your voices."   
"Hai!" everybody said.  
"And as for you, Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san, you should practice together. You must act like one person. But you cannot practice here, for we are going to take a break. The Administration wanted a little breathing air for all of you. But don't push it too much, understood?" "We understand, sensei."   
"You may go now." the teacher instructed. In a flash the room was vacated, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo inside. A defeaning silence hung over them.  
"You really sing like an angel, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said hesitantly. A pink tinge crept up his face.  
"And you can play the piano like even if you close your eyes you could do it." Tomoyo retorted. Then she felt heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
Tomoyo, ever since Grade School, was the "leader" of the choir, while Eriol, at his "young" age, coined the title: "Ludwig Van Beethoven of Tomoeda", far off from Touya, Sakura's onii-chan. He, too, like Syaoran, was one of the most popular boys in school, and girls practically drool over him, too. Tomoyo on the other hand is often called "Tomoeda's Songbird" for she really has a golden voice.   
The dazzling melody Eriol plays, when combined with Tomoyo's angelic voice, can calm all the chaos that occur in the town of Tomoeda.  
  
And thus, a perfect combination.  
  
And so goes the lives of the Silent Lovers.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran reached the ice cream parlor and immediately found a booth and sat down. A tall man with a cap dressed in blue came up to them, then spoke.   
"What is your order...KAIJUU?!"  
Sakura was startled. 'Kaijuu? No one addresses me like that except...'  
"Onii-chan!!! W-W-Why are you here?"  
But it was too late, fo Touya saw that Syaoran is with her.   
"What are you doing here with my sister, GAKI?!" Touya asked reluctantly, his dark brown eyes glaring down at him.  
"None of your business! And stop calling me gaki... BAKA!" Syaoran replied defiantly, keeping his guard up.   
Sakura sweatdropped. "Onii-chan! Syaoran-kun! Yamette!" then she turned to his brother. "Can you at least take our orders?"  
"Oh Touya-kun, leave them alone!" a woman in her early thirties walked up to them, with long vermilion hair.   
"Mizuki-sensei?!" both Sakura and Syaoran gaped. It was their former Arithmetic teacher.   
"Onii-chan, I thought-" Sakura started, but was cut off by Touya.  
"Yeah, yeah. I didn't tell you that we're... engaged." and he blushed as Kaho flashed their engagement ring.  
"I own this place, and your Onii-chan's so thoughtful to lend me a helping hand in here today." Kaho said, making Touya blush once again. "Okay you two, take whatever you want. It's on the house! -Well only for you." Kaho whispered, and Sakura giggled.   
"Then I'll have a scoop of everything! And also Syaoran-kun!"  
"Matte... I can't-" Syaoran started. "It's on the house, dummie!" Sakura chuckled as she kicked Syaoran on the shin. "Yeowch!" was his muffled cry, so as not to draw attention from other customers.   
"Two extra special ice cream deluxe for a kaijuu and a gaki... coming up!" Touya waved his hand as if dismissing the topic. He headed to the counter.   
  
Kaho sat down, taking one of the empty seats beside Syaoran, across Sakura. "Having a date huh?!" Kaho winked at Syaoran, who instantly turned crimson red. "So, what have you two been up to? I heard that you are the captain of the Soccer Team, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran nodded and hung his head down. "Don't be embarrassed, Syaoran-kun. You are the star player of Tomoeda High! You're doing just great! You're even popular to the girls on the different campuses in other towns." Sakura beamed as Syaoran smiled slightly.   
"And I heard that you are the Cheerleading Captain, Sakura-chan."  
"Hoe? Did my onii-chan tell you?"  
"Yes. He is very proud of his 'kaijuu' sister being the captain of the Cheerleading Squad."  
"But he always prays that the baton I play will land on my forehead. He did that many times, even when I was in elementary."  
"You know, you are very dear to your onii-chan. He doesn't want you to get hurt."  
"But why call me 'kaijuu' in front of so many people?"  
"Because he is being the ever-protective onii-chan."  
"And he calls Syaoran-kun a gaki, and Eriol-kun a gaijin."  
"Do you still remember how you first met with Syaoran-kun?" Sakura nodded. "He said he saw him bullying you around during lunch that day. He jumped over-"  
"-over the fence and prepared to exchange blows with Syaoran-kun."  
"Hai. And he also knew about Eriol-kun being the Half Reincarnation of Clow Reed. And he saw how you always got tired from battling. And that's why he gave his powers to Yue-san because he knows he can't protect you with magic, but Yue-san can."  
"You mean... He knew about the Clow Cards all along?" Kaho nodded. "Even before he found out about Kero-chan?"  
"Yes. He even became friends with Mirror. Did you notice the ribbon on Mirror's hair?"  
Sakura brought out the Mirror Card, and examined it. There were two green ribbons tied on her hair. "Hai. There is!"  
"What? Can I look at it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura handed him the card and he looked it over. "Yup. There is. Did you not notice it until now?"  
"I doubted it before, but I just found out about it now."  
"See what I told you? He just loves you so much." Kaho nodded. "But then there's one friend of yours, he told me, that is a thief."   
"A thief?" Sakura and Syaoran asked.  
"Yes. He said this 'thief' stole someone from him. And that someone must be you, Sakura. But he never actually told me who it is."  
  
Touya arrived at the booth, then placed two glasses full of ice cream up to the brim. "A glass for the kaijuu..." he said as he placed it in front of Sakura. "...and another for the gaki!" he glared, and Syaoran glowered back. He sat on the empty seat, placing a glass of Iced tea in front of Kaho, and another for him.  
"So, Mizuki-sensei, when is the wedding?" Syaoran asked deliberately, irritating Touya.   
"Hai. When is the wedding, Onii-chan?" Sakura supported Syaoran, making Touya flinch.   
"I don't know. When do YOU want to, Touya-kun?" Kaho flashed him a smile, making Touya grin.  
"If you want it tomorrow then let it be." was all Touya could say.  
"HONTO? Then... what about in two weeks?"  
"Wait. If in two weeks...Today is February 15...February 29! It's Onii-chan's tanjobi!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Then it's set, ne, To-ya?" Kaho called Touya playfully.  
"Hai, hai. Demo... We'll tell Oto-san first." Touya concluded.  
  
"So...This is it. I better get going now, Tomoyo-chan. Sayonara!" Eriol turned to go, but he stopped dead on his tracks when a hand grabbed his arms.   
"Matte, Eriol-kun. Can you stay for dinner? My Oka-san will go home late, and I've no one to eat dinner with." Tomoyo pleaded like a child.  
"Well, Nakuru-chan and Spinel-san would be battling over the T.V. right now..."  
"Onegai?!" Tomoyo had puppy eyes.  
"How could I refuse?"  
"Yokatta! Let's go inside now!"  
  
"Did you have a good time, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they stopped in front of Sakura's doorstep.  
"Hai. Arigato for inviting me. Ja ne! See ya tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Matte... Can... Can you go out with me?" Syaoran voiced out hesitantly.  
For a minute Sakura stood there frozen.   
Syaoran looked at her hopefully.  
"Uh... I'm speechless... I don't know what to say... I'd love to!" She screeched out and flashed Syaoran that oh-so-cute-smile-that-Syaoran-could-melt smile.   
Syaoran smiled, that-oh-so-rare-that-only-one-person-can-see-it smile, that is, Sakura. "Great! What do you say... Tomorrow night?"  
"Tomorrow night...Tomorrow night... It's fine with me."  
"I'll pick you up at..." Syaoran thought hard. "...around 17:30?"  
"Sure! Where will we go?"  
"I'll tell you later. Ja!"  
"Ja!" and Sakura walked into their house with a dreamy expression.  
Syaoran entered next door, for his apartment is just beside Sakura's abode, like he wanted it. Meiling stayed in his apartment for a while, for she will be transferring to the Daidouji estate next day.  
  
~End of Chapter Two~  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. About Mizuki-sensei. She's older than Touya, right? She is already a teacher when they met.  
  
2. About Eriol. He never really is the pianist of the choir. Would'nt it just look cute? Him playing the piano while Tomoyo sang...  
  
3. About Tomoyo. I know it is really stupid to tell you that she has a golden voice. But you know, just for the sake of fairness. It is obvious in the Anime, but just so she had some description in that part...  
  
4. About grammar. Gomen. I'm not a good student. I'm just a crazy brat doing her stuff.  
  
5. Aboout the fic itself. There are actually 11 chapters. Please tell me if I have to post all of them. You can e-mail me at green_angelsakura@yahoo.com for any ideas you would like to tell me and REVIEW!  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


	3. The Phonecall and the Forgotten Soccer G...

Author's Notes:  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! MidoriTenshiSakura is here once again! This is my third fanfic ever to be posted on the ever-so-pleasing fanfiction.net! This is the first time I will write in chapters. Just read, enjoy and PLEASE...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. CCS does not belong to me. It's CLAMP's and Kodansha's property. And I'm not making any money from it.  
  
Standard Rules apply. [you know...thoughts, flashbacks...]  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Look, Don't Touch, You're Asking Much  
Chapter Three: The Phonecall and The Forgotten Soccer Game  
  
"Thanks for dinner, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said as he bowed to Tomoyo.  
"It's all right. I have no one to have dinner with anyway. Oka-san is in an emergency meeting tonight." she replied as they headed to the door. "Can you come over here tomorrow so we could practice?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Why sure. It'll be my pleasure to practice with the ever-talented Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol got Tomoyo's right hand and kissed it, like a gentleman would do to a maiden. "Thak you for inviting me over and I'll make sure I make my presence be felt here tomorrow. Farewell, Plum Blossom." Eriol waved his hand and in an instant a plum blossom appeared in his grasp, and he put it gently on Tomoyo's palm.   
Tomoyo giggled and Eriol smiled evilly. Then he walked out of the gate. 'Eriol-kun is so sweet...' Tomoyo felt heat rise to her cheeks as the thought of Eriol overpowered her. 'What am I thinking?' She turned on her heels and entered the manor.  
  
Sakura lay down on her bed, still thinking about what will happen tomorrow night. She can't help but tell her oto-san, onii-chan and soon-to-be one-san while having dinner about her date. Fujitaka smiled at her, Touya grunted and Kaho smiled at Touya's reaction. She could still remember the conversation...  
  
  
Fujitaka: So when are you planning to get married?  
Touya: Two weeks from now.  
Fujitaka: Two weeks from now? Then that means...  
Kaho: Hai, Kinomoto-san. It's Touya-kun's tanjobi.  
Sakura: Sugoi! That would be wonderful!  
Fujitaka: Do you have the list of your sponsors prepared?  
Kaho: Not yet, Kinomoto-san. We just decided upon it this afternoon.  
Fujitaka: Kaho-san, you can just call me oto-san.  
Touya: [blushes] Hai, Kaho.  
Kaho: [smiles] Hai, oto-san.  
*silence*  
Sakura: Oto-san?  
Fujitaka: Hmm? Nan desu ka, Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: I have a date tomorrow night.  
Touya: Sugoi. The kaijuu has a date.  
Sakura: [veins pop out] Kaijuu janai yo!  
Fujitaka: Really? With who?  
Sakura: Syaoran-kun.   
Touya: [throws up the water drinking] Wha-What? That gaki?  
Sakura: Syaoran-kun is not a gaki!  
Kaho: Touya-kun! You're so mean! [turns to Sakura] Really?  
Sakura: [nods] Hai, with Syaoran-kun.  
Touya: [mumbling] A kaijuu going out with a gaki, how grand.  
Fujitaka: Touya-kun?! Quit it, your sister is already 18!  
  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed when her cellphone rang.  
"Moshi-moshi?! Sakura desu."  
"Oi, Sakura, Syaoran desu."  
"Syaoran-kun!" she practically shouted, much to her excitement.  
"Sakura-chan, I can't think of a place where we could go tomorrow night... Where do you want to go?" Syaoran asked, pacing to and fro in his bedroom.  
"Well...we could go to a disco..." Sakura said as she sat down in front of her study.  
"...That's if it's fine with you." she added quickly and hesitantly.  
'What? a disco?' Syaoran thought. 'I hate discos!'  
"Syaoran-kun? Are you still there?"  
"Huh?"  
"If you don't want to go to a disco then-"  
"Iie. It's all right. Why didn't I think of that?" Syaoran said against his will.  
"So..."  
"So..."  
"I'll pick you up at around... seven? Discos don't open until that time, ne?"  
"Hai."  
A pregnant silence.  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
"Eh?"  
"What will I wear?"  
"Uh... I have no idea..."   
"He-he-he.." Sakura laughed.  
"Dou shou tano?" Syaoran asked. Sakura could imagine Syaoran pouting.  
"He-he-he..."  
"Oh, I know. I'm a baka, ne, Sakura-chan?"  
"He-he-he..."  
"Mou..."  
"He-he.. It's because we both don't know!" Sakura could hear Syaoran trying to suppress his laughter.  
"Mhm-mhm-mhm..."  
"We are both baka!" Sakura said.  
"Well as far as I know, people in discos don't wear gowns and coats and ties."  
"Hai..." Sakura started to laugh again.  
  
After about an hour of chatting about nonsense...  
"Sakura-chan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I... Watashi..."  
"You what, Syaoran-kun?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh..."  
"I'd love to talk more but I have to go now. We've still got Soccer practice tomorrow."  
"Oh, all right. Oyasumi Nasai!"  
"Oyasumi nasai!"  
"Ja!"  
"Ja!"  
"Wo ai ni..." Syaoran said as Sakura hung up.  
  
"WO AI NI!!!!!!" Syaoran jumped at his seat at the sound of the voice.  
"M-Meiling-sama! How long have you been there?"  
"About an hour ago..." Meiling replied as she walked into the room.  
Syaoran blushed.  
"So, you finally invited her out! Great move, my cousin!" Meiling exclaimed as she threw him a small box. He looked up just in time and caught the flying object.  
"Xie-xie, Meiling-sama."  
"So, where are you taking her to? A motel?"  
Syaoran fumed. "Meiling!"  
"Hai, hai. Just joking. Where are you going anyway?"  
"To a disco."  
"A disco! Sugoi!" Meiling smiled genkily.  
"Demo..."  
"But what, Syaoran-kun?"  
"It's like LIVING HELL!"  
"Xiao Lang-sama! Dont' forget that your room is just across her room! Tone down, she might hear you!" Meiling pounded him with a pillow.  
"Hai, hai. Demo... I don't know what to do. I don't like discos!"  
"Oh come on, Xiao Lang. It's not that bad. It's nice! Women dressed in short skirts, cleavage-revealing outfits, hoops..."  
"Yamette, Meiling-sama!" Syaoran blushed at the thought of Sakura wearing a short skirt.  
"So, what else is your problem, dear cousin?"  
"MY outfit."  
"YOUR outfit? Hmm... Could I peek in your closet?"  
Syaoran nodded.  
Meiling rummaged through his closet, brushing away one hanger after the other. "This one? Nah. This, uh-huh. No. Ah! This one!" she turned to Syaoran. "This, my dear cousin, will be your outfit." Meiling showed him a pair of khaki pants and a loose blue polo shirt with Chinese writings all over it.  
"Demo..."  
"NO BUTS! Try it on!"  
Syaoran grunted, but eventually tried the clothes on as Meiling went out of the room.   
After aboout two minutes Syaoran called Meiling. "Meiling-sama! I'm done."  
Meiling stepped into the room and looked at Syaoran. "Kawaii!" was her faint expression, and satisfaction was shown on her chinese face. "Now you're ready to go!"  
"I go out with no shoes? You got to be kidding!"  
"Oh yeah, right! Silly me..." Meiling rushed out of the room and came back with a box.  
"Whoa, what's in that box?"  
"Just open it!" Meiling shoved it into Syaoran's arms.   
Syaoran opened the box and caught sight of a black Nike Shox. "Does THESE..." he pointed to the shoes, "...go with THESE?" as his index finger stopped to point on the clothes he was wearing.  
Meiling nodded, a cute smile playing on her lips.  
"Meiling-sama?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Xie xie." Syaoran's features softened as he said his thanks to his dear cousin.  
"Nah, that's all right. Anything for you and Sakura-chan. Now, remove your clothes and change o your pj's. You have to sleep now and tomorrow you have a soccer game." Meiling motioned herself to go out the door.  
"Huh?" Syaoran looked up. "A soccer game?"  
Meiling stopped and turned to Syaoran. "Xiao Lang, you have a game tomorrow! Today's Feb. 15, tomorrow is 16. And you have a game against..."  
"Yokohama High School! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me." Syaoran smiled once again.  
"You know, dear cousin, I could have mistaken you to have Alzheimer's Disease if it weren't for you remembering your date with Sakura-chan. Just this dinnertime you even put the dishes in the Laundry Basket!"  
"I did?"  
"Uh-huh. And to top all that, you made konnyaku and ate with delight."  
"I ACTUALLY ATE KONNYAKU? " Syaoran felt nauseatic. "I think I'm going to puke."  
"Oh yeah right, Xiao Lang. Puke on your clothes, then have nothing to wear tomorrow night. Change!" Meiling walked out of the door.  
Syaoran hastily changed his clothes and slipped into his pajamas, then ran out of his room and stopped in front of the other room. "Meiling-sama?"  
"Nani?" a muffled voice behind the door spoke.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You could come in."  
Syaoran poked his head inside the room and his gaze landed on suitcases on the left side of the room. "Why are your things packed?"  
Meiling sighed audibly. "Xiao Lang! I'm going to move to the Daidouji mansion tomorrow, remember?"  
"Oh yeah, right! I forgot about it."  
"Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. You REALLY HAVE Alzheimer's Disease."  
"By the way, is the Cheerleading squad going to cheer for us tomorrow?"  
"But of course."  
"Oh."  
"And you know what?"  
"I still don't know." Syaoran remarked sarcastically.  
"Listen!"  
"Hai. I'm listening." Meiling could hear laughter supressed in his voice.  
"Our Team Captain is wearing a short Short mini skirt and a VERY tight midrib tee tomorrow."  
Syaoran could imagine his Sakura-chan wearing mini skirt and a midrib top. He turned red.  
"Oi, Xiao Lang! You're blushing! Pervert! You're thinking of Sakura-chan, eh?"  
"I-I-I'm g-g-gonna s-s-s-sleep now." Syaoran stammered and struggled to walk straight to his bedroom.  
  
Eriol sat infront of the grand piano in the living room of his humongous abode.  
"Master, why are you deep in thoughts?" a blue panther fluttered into the room and sat on the window sill, wearing his supposed to be "glasses".   
"Oh no I'm not. I just remembered something. Nothing to worry about, dear Spinel.   
"SSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" a voice rang from the kitchen. The whole house shook as a genki girl ran to the living room.  
"Master! Help me!" Spinel hid behind Eriol, just in time as a red-headed girl entered the room.  
"Eriol-sama! Here's your COFFEE!" She beamed.  
"Why thank you, Ruby." He sipped his coffee.  
Nakuru looked at the window sill, and no Spinel was in the place. "Master?"  
"What is it, Ruby?"  
"Where is Suppi?"  
Spinel shivered behind Eriol, sensing revelation of his whereabouts.  
"I don't know."  
Spinel breathed in, after holding his breath for a minute.  
"By the way," Eriol started as he noticed Nakuru still wearing her apron. "Are you not going out with Yukito-san tonight?"  
Nakuru blushed slightly. "Nah, we changed our minds. He is just coming over here tonight instead. He might even sleep here tonight."  
"Really? It's good we have guests here. This place is too big for us three. And speaking of Yukito, here he comes now."  
A knock was heard and Nakuru went to answer it. Spinel flew up in front of Eriol.  
"Thank you master, for sparing me of that genki girl."  
"Sure thing. Just do your reading upstairs."  
"I will." Spinel got his book and "reading glasses" and flew up to his room.   
And Eriol got his pen and tensed his muscles, as he wrote six words on his unfinished composition.  
"Everytime I try to rise above."  
He wrote more, not being distracted by a hyperactive Moon Guardian and a monotonous Sun Guardian.  
  
Meiling waited for the phone to be answered. After three rings it came to a halt as someone's voice came in.  
"Moshimoshi. Kinomoto residence. Touya desu."  
"Touya-san, Meiling desu. Where is Sakura-chan?"  
"Oi, Meiling-san. Chotto matte..." Meiling heard Touya shout "Kaijuu" and then some footsteps descending from the stairs, a phrase "Kaijuu janai yo!" and a scream.  
"Meiling-chan! What made you call?"  
"Do you know about the soccer game tomorrow?"  
"What soccer game?"  
"Oh yeah, right. Team Captain Kinomoto Sakura doesn't have any idea that there will be a soccer game tomorrow."  
"Oh, I almost forgot! We have a game against Yokohama High School! Thanks for reminding me."  
"That's ok."  
"Did Syaoran-kun know about it?"  
"Just like you, he almost forgot about it."  
"Honto?"  
"Uh-huh. Probably because he has the first stage of Alzheimer's Disease."  
"Really now, Meiling-chan."  
"By the way, Syaoran-kun told me he invited you out and you were going to a disco."  
"Yeah. Uh, Meiling-chan? Does he like disos?"  
Meiling swallowed a lump on her throat. "Well, sort of... He said he thinks discos are not bad." 'Oh god, Xiao Lang's gonna kill me for this!'  
"Oh, good. But I have a problem, Meiling-chan."  
"Nan desu ka?"  
"I don't know what to wear."  
Meiling smiled inwardly. "You want me to come over to your house now?"  
"Could you?"  
"Duh, it wouldn't take forever to go there in your house. I'm just here next to your house, remember?"  
"Oh yeah! I'll wait for you."  
"Be right there." and they hung up.  
  
  
~End of Chapter Three~  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Whew! Another chapter done!  
  
2. About the disco thing. I just thought that it would be nic if there really is a disco and Syaoran stinkingly hates it.  
  
3.About Sakura consulting Meiling. It is un-Sakura-like to consult Meiling. She would have consulted Tomoyo, am I right? but you know, it kinda fits in the story. Afterall, Meiling did call Sakura and they are friends.  
  
4. About wrong grammar. Gomen. I am no whiz kid to be right in my grammar all the time.  
  
5. About the japanese phrase. Another gomen. I don't know what the spelling is or if it is appropriate. It's waht I got from a Japanese dictionary. I am no Nihonjin to be a fluent speaker of Nihongo. Please review! If I dont get five reviews I won't post the next chapters!  
[if you want me to give you a copy of all of these sent in your email add...I could do that...] ^_^  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


	4. Now To Put Some Melody...

Author's Notes:  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! MidoriTenshiSakura is here once again! This is my third fanfic ever to be posted on the ever-so-pleasing fanfiction.net! This is the first time I will write in chapters. Just read, enjoy and PLEASE...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. CCS does not belong to me. It's CLAMP's and Kodansha's property. And I'm not making any money from it.  
  
Standard Rules apply. [you know...thoughts, flashbacks...]  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Look, Don't Touch, You're Asking Much  
Chapter 4: Now To Put Some Melody...  
  
Eriol stretched out like a cat sitting on the porch. He was through procesing the text on his blue paper that sat on the piano piece he was practicing. "Yokatta! I've done it! Now to put some melody..." Eriol mumbled.  
Yukito entered the living room and saw Eriol abrazing the keys of his piano. "What's up, Eriol-san?"  
"Uh...Uh... just composing a... song. Yeah, a song." Eriol abruptly kept his gaze at Yukito.  
"What song? Can I see?"  
Eriol grabbed the paper on the piano and kept it to his side. Yukito managed to steal it from his omnipotent grasp. He stared at the paper as he read the first verse.   
  
Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like the half Reincarnation of my creator is in love..."  
Eriol's cheeks turned red. True. He is in love. But Yukito's question hanging in the air is, WITH WHOM?  
As if reading his mind, Nakuru hopped into the room and and screeched.   
"Eriol-sama likes Daidouji-san! Eriol-sama likes Daidouji-san!"  
Eriol shot his moon guardian a deadly look.   
'Ruby Moon, you're going to get killed for this.' he said to Nakuru, telepathically.  
But what he said didn't escape Yukito's ear. "Master, there is nothing wrong if you tell me. Why hide it? After all, it is important that someone hears your feelings. Have you not told us that in your past life?"  
Eriol's memory poured out of memory bank. He remembered Clow Reed sitting under the oak tree in his backyard, settling down his creations.   
  
"I have had enough of your tricks Cerberus!" Yue shouted.  
"You are such an ill-tempered person!' Kero shot back.  
"At lease we don't have to get through the day without breaking the glass on the window!" Spinel reasoned.  
"Oh we do not!" Ruby snarled.  
"Oh yes you do!" Yue and Spinel cried.  
"Oh we do not!" Ruby and Cerberus haughtily spoke.  
"You do!"  
"We do not!"  
"You do!"  
"We do not!"  
"You do!"   
We do no-"  
"Teishi!" Clow froze every guardian using the freeze card. He hardly understood what he was reading. "My dear guardians, this is all nonsense. You are fighting over small things. Kero, Ruby, have you not got enough play for today?" He set free Ruby and Cerberus from the freezing material surrounding them.  
"But Master, we were just having fun!" they reasoned out.  
Yue and Spinel were rolling their eyes, amidst the negative 16° Celsius around them.  
"Do you honestly think that Yue and Spinel are having fun?" Clow asked.  
"I don't know... they are always so demure." Ruby answered.   
"Yeah." Kero seconded the motion.  
"Are you having fun, Yue, Spinel?" Clow asked just in time the ice melted after using fire card.  
"Absolutely, 100% not." Yue and Spinel said defiantly as Ruby and Kero prepared for their next stunt.  
"Stop from what you are about to do, Ruby, Kero. These two over here might enrage." Clow reminded them. Then he turned to Yue and Spinel. "You two, are you really that ill-tempered?"  
"I do know how to control my temper. I would always endure the hardships that red-headed brat always put me through. But I just cannot take it anymore!" Spinel said in between gritted teeth.  
"Losing is not in my vocabulary. Even if it means literally losing a game, or losing a penny and even losing my temper. The thing is, they pushed me to the limits." Yue clenched his fists.  
"Now, now calm down my dear guardians. Kero, Ruby, you must know your limitations. And you two, Yue and Spinel, you must learn how to express your feelings. Let your thoughts and feelings be heard. Wether you are angry, frustrated, or even happy. Do not hide it. Remember this. I may not be around all the time to remind you this. So please, settle this matter and go back to your rooms."  
  
"Indeed it is true. But I am afraid that the Moon Guardian guarding the Star Cards does not apply it in his daily life." Eriol snickered.  
"I do that!"  
"Not unles you are Yukito. You are Yukito now, but what about later? When you turn into Yue, you will not remember what I have said to you about half a century ago."  
Yukito smiled, but Yue's eyes shot cold looks to him. Eriol merely smiled behind his glasses.  
After a pregnant silence, Yue returned to Yukito and smiled that usual smile again, and this time went up to Nakuru and caressed her cheeks.  
Eriol sighed at the sight of the lovers.  
"So when do you plan on telling Tomoyo-chan?"  
Eriol stared blankly at the wall.  
"Eriol-sama? Eriol-sama? Earth to Eriol-sama!" Nakuru shouted to his ears.  
"Oh, what were you saying?"  
"I said..." Yukito approached him. "...when are YOU planning to tell her?" Nakuru's inquisitive face turned into a grin.  
"Oh... maybe... tomorrow?"  
"Yokatta!" Nakuru screamed.  
"...That's if I get to finish this tonight."  
"Of course you will!" Nakuru jumped into the air. "My Omniscient and Omnipotent master can do it!"  
"Not really..."  
"Oh yes you will! I'll help you!" Nakuru genkily danced like a ballerina in the middle of the living room.  
"You will?"  
"Correction. WE will help you." Yukito said as he put his arms around Nakuru's shoulders.  
  
"You could wear this..." Meiling remarked. "He'll be swept away from solid ground when he sees how good you look."  
"Really?" Sakura asked, happiness surfacing in her eyes.  
"Of course. trust me, Sakura-chan. I know even if I wore this clothing, I would'nt look attractive for him. He ONLY sees YOU. No one else. Even if girls were naked, he would just turn around and walk away."   
"I see..."  
"And oh, he's also going to bring his green beetle as your means of transportation."  
"Yokatta!"  
Sakura and Meiling continued to choose the accesories that will go with her dress. They also chose the shade of make-up she will use. Meiling noticed the pompoms sitting on the desk of her study.   
"Before I forget, you should wear this outfit tomorrow." Meiling got her cheering outfit in the closet.  
"Hai. Coach said we must wear this clothing when we cheer for the Soccer Team's Do-or-die game. And honestly speaking, this is the best outfit I received yet."  
"Be ready, Li Syaoran! Kinomoto Sakura is going to sweep you off the ground!" Meiling exclaimed, and they both giggled.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out, Nakuru-san, Yukito-san. I have finished my composition within hours!" Eriol bowed deeply, expressing his heartfelt gratitude.  
"Oh that was really nothing. It was actually YOU who made half of it." Yukito replied as the three of them headed to the door.  
"Do you really have to go now?" Nakuru clung to Yukito like glue to paper.  
"Koi, I'll fetch you tomorrow morning. That'll only be hours after now."  
"But I'll miss you by then!"   
Yukito cupped Nakuru's face and gave her a deep kiss.  
Eriol sighed. "How I envy you two..."  
"Oh c'mon Eriol-sama! That's not the master that I knew. You never lost faith. Don't you worry, I'm sure Daidouji-sama loves you too!" Nakuru looked up to Yukito and tucked his stray hair behind his ears.  
"I just hope so, Ruby. I just hope so..."  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter Four~  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Whew! Another chapter done!  
  
2. Gomen. This is such a short chapter. As of presstime I haven't got enough sleep yet. I didn't sleep for three days straight just to review for my finals!  
  
3.About this chapter. I didn't include too much S+S, I'm afraid that I might not pay much attention to E+T if I didn't dish out this chapter. I hope I gave enough justice to all you E+T fans out there. Ne, KawaiiChibiTomoyo? ^_^;  
  
4. About wrong grammar. Gomen. As I have told you, I haven't got enough sleep yet.  
  
5. About the readers out there. Please review! I don't know if I did something wrong with the story so please tell me your feedbacks or e-mail me at green_angelsakura@yahoo.com or yingfa_1515@edsamail.com.ph. Domo Arigato Gusaimas for reading!  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


	5. I Wonder What That Was

Author's Notes:  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! MidoriTenshiSakura is here once again! This is the first time I will write in chapters. Just read, enjoy and PLEASE...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. CCS does not belong to me. It's CLAMP's and Kodansha's property. And I'm not making any money from it.  
  
Standard Rules apply. [you know...thoughts, flashbacks...]  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Look, Don't Touch, You're Asking Much  
Chapter Five: I Wonder What That Was...  
  
  
"Mistress of the Star Cards!!!" Kero bellowed, hurting his throat.  
"Uhm... Syaoran-kun..." Sakura mumbled, smiling in her sleep.  
"Sakura! Syaoran's here to see you!"  
"Huh? Where?" Sakura jolted up her bed, eyes wide open.  
"I knew it! That gaki is in your dreams huh? Don't you remember, Soccer game?"  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sakura fixed her bed quickly.  
"And your GAKI is playing and-" Kero was cut off by the door banging behind Sakura's back. "Ah, little girls!" Kero flew towards the T.V. and turned on the playstation. "AAAAAHHHH!!! My game was erased!"  
  
  
  
"Suimasen!!!" Sakura screamed as she saw a lady carrying grocery bags. She zoomed past the lady with the lady holding her hat. Sakura checked her watch. "Seven fifteen... yoshi!" She said as Tomoeda High School came to view. A figure caught her eye and she predicted that a collision will occur, for even if she hit the breaks it can't be prevented. So she shouted "Suimasen!!!" And shut her eyes.  
  
*THUG*  
  
She came shoulder to shoulder with a boy about her age, golden hair and the same height as Syaoran's. "Oh, gomen ne!" She blurted as she looked past her shoulders.  
  
Onyx met emerald.  
  
He smiled a charming smile, making Sakura lost in her thoughts- and trip over a crack on the ground. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut once again, waiting for her fall.  
  
But it never came.  
  
For about ten seconds she waited. Still nothing. She then opened her eyes.  
  
Amber.  
  
Two pools of amber eyes.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" The angelic voice broke through her thoughts of death.  
"Huh?!" Her vision cleared and she saw Syaoran, concern painted in his face, staring at her.  
"Oh, gomen... and Arigato." She reached out her arms to Syaoran's neck for support as she stood up. "So... Why are you here? Don't you have soccer practice?" Sakura asked, still trying to balance herself on skates.  
Syaoran blushed. "Oh, I j-j-just happened to... to pass by. Yeah, I just happened to pass by." He stammered and looked towards the gate, trying to hide the blush. He caught sight of a blonde boy with grey eyes. He was smirking, his eyes twinkling. Syaoran glared at his direction.  
"Syaoran-kun? Is something the matter?" She inquired as she looked towards the direction where Syaoran was staring.  
"Huh? Maa, nandemonai." Syaoran cupped her face in his hands. "Nandemonai, Ying Fa."  
Sakura looked him straight to the eye, and can't help herself but smile. She tucked Syaoran's stray hair behind his left ear. "You sure?"  
His grin reached up to his ears.  
  
"Did you know how a smile was used against enemies?" A black-haired boy appeared out of nowhere. Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.  
"YAMAZAKI TAKASHI!!!" An enraged Chiharu Mihara screeched. "How could you tell stories in the middle of an intimate conversation?!" She said through gritted teeth as she pulled the Student Council President by the ear.  
"But I'm telling the truth!!!" He retorted.  
  
"Contrary to you, Mihara-san, Takashi-kun is telling the truth."  
"E-E-Eriol-kun?" "Hiiragizawa?" Sakura and Syaoran said simultaneously.  
"Ah! I thought I'd see you here!" Tomoyo pulled him.  
  
Just then the speakers situated in every corner of the school boomed.  
*Calling all Cheerleading Club members, please proceed to the gymnasium.*  
  
"Well it seems like Meiling-chan is calling our attention, Chiharu-chan." Sakura broke the silence.  
"Yeah... Takashi-kun, ikimasho!" Chiharu pulled Takashi away.  
"Well, good luck, Li Syaoran. I'll cheer- I mean- We'll cheer for you. The whole cheering squad will cheer for you." And she ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Syaoran staring off into space.  
  
Then again the speakers boomed. *Calling all soccer players, both from Tomoeda and Yokohama High School, please proceed to the soccer field now.*  
  
"Well, guess that's my queue. Ja, Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-kun." Syaoran walked away, a smirk forming on his face.  
"Eriol-kun? I have to go. I'm the one who will sing the National Anthem later. Ja!" Tomoyo walked off.  
"Matte, Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol hollered, out of his usual calm character.  
"Doushite?"  
"Can you stay after class? Meet me at the Music Room. I'm going to show something."  
"Uh, okay. Ja ne!" Then she rushed off. 'Wonder what it is...'  
  
  
  
~End Of Chapter Five~  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Crap. This chapter is full of crap. I know it. Don't tell me. But still, tell me what you think of it. I re-edited the other chapters and I thank the one who told me about the '-sama' thing. I can't put your name in here coz I'm writing offline and I can't remember your name. Gomen nasai! *bows deeply* But you surely know who you are. Thank you for your review. I also thank those who reviewed. And to the one who reviewed telling me I should get a Beta Reader... Don't worry, I will. And my friends don't know that I write and I can't remember anyone of my friends reading the fic. And don't worry, you didn't hurt me an inch. You challenged me! Thanks to you!  
  
So much for that. Gomen for the short chapter, the misspelled words and the wrong grammar. I'm typing in the dark and I'm not wearing my glasses. I'm not a computer expert to memorize the keyboard.  
  
Ja ne, minna-san! Until my next chapter! And please, read my other fic, "Fallen Angel"!  
  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


End file.
